The University of Massachusetts School of Medicine proposes to enhance Cancer Education through its Office of Cancer Programs. The Cancer Education Coordinator in that Office will identify and support an Associate Cancer Coordinator in the three Community Hospitals affiliated with the Medical School. The latter will be responsible for the clinical education of third and fourth year students, through a coordinated University function. Associate Coordinators for Basic Science and Behavioral Humanistic Education, and Social and Community Resources, will also be appointed. These six (6) Associate Coordinators, working closely with the Coordinator, will be responsible for a broad Program development including the establishment of new courses for second and third year students, new electives in oncologic disciplines in the fourth year, supporting the clinical and pedagogic education of Clinical Associates, creating new dimensions in Continuing Medical Education, and promoting the Visiting Professor Program. In addition, a special program in The Behavioral Aspects of Cancer will be effected and a manual created. The manual will be readily available for national distribution. Funds for 2 workshops are requested for a study of behavioral, ethical, humanistic, and social issues in cancer, with the Cancer Teaching Center.